Fake Plastic Trees
by Betsy86
Summary: Future Lit. A little Christmas fluff!


**Just a little Christmas cheer inspired my mum complaining that I was putting her tree decorations in the wrong place! Woman's a whack job, but I have to admit her tree looks good!**

**Pure Lit Fluff. Just the way I like it! :)**

* * *

Fake Plastic Trees

"That one!"

Jess sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, "It's too big Rory." She turned to him, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "I know," he held his hand up, "dirty."

"My mom would be proud." She kissed his cheek and quickly turned away again. "You sure it's too big? It looks okay."

"It's too big. We'd have to cut the top off to get it in the apartment."

"Sad." Rory pouted and turned in a circle. "All these trees are too small and slightly pathetic looking."

"Can you just pick one?" Jess pulled his gloves from his coat pocket and put them on.

"No!" Rory spun on the spot to face him. "I can't just pick one! This tree will live with us for a month. It'll be like one of the family and it has to-Oh my God. That's it!" She smiled and walked past him, Jess following her a few paces behind.

"Look at it." She sighed.

"I'm looking."

"Isn't it perfect?"

"It looks like every other tree."

"No." She swatted his arm. "It's not. It's not too tall or too short. And it doesn't have too few branches that it looks bald, but not too many that you wouldn't be able to see the ornaments. Perfect."

"So this is it Goldilocks?" Jess glanced at her sideways, and then motioned for the teenager working at the tree lot to come and help.

"This is it." She nodded and smiled up at him.

"We'll take that one." Jess told the guy as he neared them.

"Finally." The teen sighed. "I've never seen anyone take so long picking a tree."

"Well apparently it's a family member." Jess told him, winking at Rory.

"Oh shut up!" Rory rolled her eyes. "Hey Jess how are we getting it home?" She asked tucking her arm through his.

"We'll carry it." Jess waved to the tree that was being covered.

"Carry? You must have mistaken me for your other girlfriend. The one that exercises."

"No." Jess shook his head, and then pulled out his wallet to pay for the tree. He bent his knees and braced the wieght of the tree on his shoulders before straightening up, taking the tree with him.

"Careful!" Rory ran forward and held on the end of the tree. "You break the needles, I'll break you!"

"Okay." He turned his head to look at her. "You ready?"

"Yes." She sighed, I can't believe you're making me walk."

"It's a block, Ror. Come on." He started to walk and she jogged after him.

"You know you're not actually holding any of the weight, Ror." Jess called back to her.

"I'm not?" Rory sounded surprised and let go of the tree. Jess carried on walking and she ran after him, wrapping her hands around his waist. "I love you." She pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade.

"Thanks. Could you get the door? We're home?"

"Oh, yeah." Rory stepped around and pushed open the door of their apartment block and stood aside for him to come in.

"You want help getting it up the stairs?"

Jess raised an eyebrow in response and walked past her, tree still on his shoulder, up the stairs to their third floor apartment.

"You might wanna hurry up. I do need you to open the door again." He called down to her and she smiled before climbing them herself.

* * *

"It's perfect." Rory took a sip of her coffee and stepped back admiring her handiwork. "Better than a fake plastic tree any day of the year."

"It's all I knew growing up." Jess shrugged.

"Well, your Christmas has been Gilmored."

"And thank God for it." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, you forgot an ornament." He reached behind him and handed her a small cardboard box.

"I did? I thought I got them all. I don't remember missing any of them." She told him as she open the box and looked down. "Jess, what is this?"

"I thought you might like a good story." He shrugged, taking the contents of the box out.

"Story?"

"To tell your mom, grandparents, the town and grand kids eventually."

"You thought about this?" She smiled, eyes dancing.

"Well, obviously." He rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Well you haven't asked." She placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised in amusement. "You think you can get away with not asking?"

"Fine," he sighed, lifting the ring from the small jewelery box and raising it up her, "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, "You were awfully mean about me picking the tree."

"Rory." He groaned.

"I'm kidding. Yes. A million times yes, you idiot!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. She broke away and smiled. "Do I get my ring?"

"Sure." He slipped it on to her finger and she stared at it for a few seconds before locking eyes with him.

"This isn't it right?"

"What?"

"I mean, I still get a present on Christmas, to open?" She bit on her lip.

"Yes." Jess pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"Good." she smiled, turning in his arms and looked at her ring again. "I think my little tree has lost its 'prettiest-thing-in-the-room' status." She smiled.

"It never had it." Jess kissed her neck. "That was always you."

"Smooth." She laughed, "And really cheesy! And being told every time I tell the 'how-we-got-engaged' story!"

"Oh jeez!"

"Hey, you said! Mom, grandparents, town."

"I know." He nodded.

"You also mentioned grandchildren, right?" She grinned and he nodded. "But in order to have grand-kids, we need kids."

"Very astute,Miss Gilmore. That Yale education hasn't been wasted."

"So, you wanna practice making a baby?"

"Well, practice does make perfect." He grinned and kissed her, backing her up into their bedroom.

"Bye tree!" Rory called just before Jess kicked the door closed.

* * *

**Review and make my Christmas!!**


End file.
